


Cages and Cats

by slytheringurrl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Cages, Community: hc_bingo, FBI Kitties, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter finds a cat alone in a building that is about to be burned down and can't help but rescue it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cages and Cats

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for leesa_perrie as a response to her prompt that can be seen [here](http://whitecollarhc.livejournal.com/226813.html?thread=1504253#t1504253). This pic was in the prompt too:  
> 
> 
> Also, this was written for the 'cages' block on my hc_bingo 2014 card.

Peter Burke watched the six-story building burn from the other side of the street as he walked home from his five-mile run. Currently, it was just the top three floors that were blazing but the others would soon be caught on fire. He shook his head sadly. It was sad to see something be destroyed. When he thought of all the scared and helpless people inside, he hurried across the street and almost ran into a firefighter. "Can I help with anything?" he asked the man.

"Are you even trained?" the man asked as he ran back to the truck.

Peter nodded, even though it wasn't the exact truth. "I'm an FBI agent."

The firefighter frowned suspiciously. "Fine, we're short on people anyway," he finally agreed. "You can put on a suit and grab an extinguisher and saw. Try to get the people out as soon as possible."

Smiling gratefully at the man, Peter stepped inside the firefighter's suit, put on the mask, and grabbed the extinguisher and saw. He stepped into the building and jogged up to the third floor. He saw a family huddled inside, near the elevator. "You need to leave!" he yelled and helped them, as well as five other families, exit the building safely via the fire escape.

Peter made sure that nobody was left behind on the third floor and as he went to open the door to the stairwell, he heard a soft purring from across the hallway. Even though it wasn't the smartest decision, he moved towards the noise and gasped when he saw a small cat trapped in a cage. On a whim, he grabbed the cage and ran down the stairwell. He checked the next two floors for people (and animals) and thankfully, nobody was left in the building, except for a few stragglers, who were escorted out.

"Who are you?" asked the head firefighter when he saw Peter stepping out of the suit, the cage beside him. "Why do you have a cat?"

The first firefighter then came up and said, "he wanted to help and said he was FBI. I figured we needed the extra hands."

"We're not allowed to do that, Brian," the other man snapped. "But, it's all right. Are you okay?" he then asked Peter.

Peter nodded and then lifted up the cage. The cat was already clawing at the bars and it looked scared. "Did anyone ask for a cat?"

Brian and the other firefighter shook their heads. "You can ask around," Brian offered, "but, it's not usually our responsibility. You can leave it at a shelter if you don't find the owner."

"All right," Peter agreed. He spent the next hour parading around the cat but nobody claimed it nor knew why it was in the building in the first place. It was weird that a cat would just be in a building but after a while, he was ready to give up. It was a beautiful Saturday evening and he just wanted to be on his patio, drinking a chilled beer.

\---

"No, that is not what I think it is," El muttered as she opened the door and saw Peter standing on the stoop with a sheepish look on his face. "No more pets."

"Look at it," Peter said in a soft tone as he pulled the kitten gently from the cage. "It needs a home."

Elizabeth finally took a good look at the cat and couldn't help but worry about its' mangled fur and the dirt that was stuck to it. "Fine," she finally said with a sigh. "But only for a few days and keep it away from Satch."

Peter then grinned and nodded fervently. "Less than a week, I promise," he replied.

Minutes later, Satchmo had discovered the kitten, whose name was now Scratches, after the small incisions that lined his poor body. And considering that Scratches had tried to do exactly that to Peter, the name fit. "Satch, stay away from the kitten," Peter cried but it was too late. The Golden Retriever was already prodding the kitten with his nose and paw. Surprisingly, however, the cat patted Satch back and soon, they were lying down together and playing.

"El," Peter called softly, not wanting to scare the animals, "look at this."

Elizabeth set aside her book and looked at where her husband was pointing. She had to admit, the two animals looked adorable together.

"We need to keep it," Peter declared. "Look, even Satch likes him."

\---

Neal knocked at Peter's door the next evening and was greeted by El, a dog and a cat. "New pet?" he asked, reaching over and petting Scratches.

El nodded. "Peter rescued him," she said, "but he refuses to give him to a shelter."

"You should just keep him," Neal suggested. "In fact, the cat could be a great playmate for Satchmo."

El shrugged. "I don't really want another pet," she admitted. "They're a hassle and Satchmo is enough for us right now. But, Peter just won't listen."

Neal nodded sympathetically and poured Elizabeth a bit of wine. "It's cute though," he admitted. "Does he have a name?"

"Scratches," Peter answered as he walked into the kitchen with the cat in his arms. "Look what I just put on him." He thrust the cat towards Neal and younger man was able to make out a black cloth.

"What is that?"

Peter turned the cat around and Neal could see the letters F, B, and I in bright yellow against the black cloth.

"You got your cat a FBI vest?" Neal asked incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"It had to be done," Peter replied seriously. "He's a Burke now and Satch has one too."

"That is just strange," Neal muttered as he petted the cat.  

Peter shook his head.  "Not strange."

"Yes, it is," Neal retorted, raising an eyebrow. 

"Stop insulting my pride for my workplace," Peter muttered and wisely, Neal shut up.  If there was one thing someone did not do, it was insult Peter Burke or the things he liked, such as the Yankees and the F.B.I. 


End file.
